Tawni the Door-Snooper
by Personally-Summer
Summary: Tawni just wanted to get her lipstick, but when she reaches her dressing room, she over hears Chad and Sonny talking weridly. Curiosity leads her to snoop in their business, and she gets more than she bargained for. CHANNY! One-shot. Rated T due to mild suggestive themes. Orginally written by bookworm1999, and modified by myself.


**Hey, there! I'm sorry for not updating all my other stories, but I hope that this awesome one-shot will cool you down! By the way, this was firstly written 'by bookworm1999' and was later modified by me! :)**

* * *

**Tawni the Door Snooper**

**_Written by bookworm1999 and Summer M._**

**TAWNI POV**

I walked towards my dressing room, wanting my daily dose of cocoa mocha cocoa. I took quick, desperate steps to get there. When I finally did, I wrapped my palm around the knob, just twisting it a little bit… but I withheld my move and started panicking when I heard… _moaning?! _My heart rate quickened when I realized that someone was doing dirty work in _my _dressing room!

I got ready to call on them and was already on the edge to push the door open, but then I realized something. _Who could be pleasuring in my dressing room? Hmm, I share it with someone, don't I? Oh! And not just anyone, I share it with Sonny! _I considered it for a moment, but then I decided to further investigate. _Sonny's too innocent to be doing that._

Curiosity led one of my ears to the barrier that separated the event. I closely paid attention to the voices, but instantly felt dirty when I heard them.

"Ah!" Someone cried out, almost as if they were being hurt.

_What? _"Oh, Chad, it hurts!" The same voice cried out once more, but gave away an important piece of information. _Chad?_ Better question yet, who's the female involved, here? My interest sparked up, and I leaned even closer to the door.

"Sonny, stop being such a baby," Said another voice, which sounded definitely like Chad.

Wait, he was doing _it _with Sonny? _I knew it! _There was a little fan girl inside me that cheered for Channy, but my alter-ego reminded me that they were doing _it _in _my _dressing room! How dare they? I tried to be aggressive about it, but the fact that Channy actually lived bet everything out! I almost squealed with delight, but Sonny bet me to it. I wasn't really sure if it was out of delight. _More like pain._

I gasped quietly. _I hope it's two sided…_

"But it hurts!" Sonny whimpered. _Tawni, there's nothing to worry about, it's only her first time, I'm sure Chad isn't taking advantage of her! _I tried to remind myself that. As much as I hate to admit, I really did care about that naïve girl.

"I told you it would hurt," Chad spoke in a husky tone, like he was struggling to get to something.

"Ah, just get it out already!" _Get it out? Is it what I think it is, or do I just have a dirty mind?_

"I'm trying!"

"Oh my god, it's bleeding!" _That's common._

"Maybe if you stop struggling, I'd be able to get it out!" Chad scolded, and I heard some heaving pants following right after. And then I heard the whimper of a Chihuahua, but I knew it wasn't a Chihuahua. It was Sonny (Yeah, she weeps like a lost puppy). _What's going on?_

Upon what I was hearing, my eyes were probably bulging out my head and on the floor. But, _gosh, it felt so wrong to snoop on their business like this. _But it _was my _dressing room, so I had to know what they were up to. It was totally right for me to do this… right?

"Chad! Just do it quickly! I knew I shouldn't have asked you to do this… it's awkward as it is, and you're not helping very much!" _And my doubt grows._

"Can you please shut up? Your skin is just so stupidly delicate. I don't wanna hurt you, so let me take it out gently. It won't hurt as bad that way,"

"…fine."

"Fine," _Here we go._

"Go—ow! You said you'd be gentle!" _I'm guessing he took _it _out._

"Sorry..." And with that, silence was the only thing heard anymore. I feared for a minute that maybe they caught me, but that wasn't possible. They were probably gathering their clothes or something. I waited for another moment, hoping that I would hear something more, and I finally did.

"So… It's over?" Sonny broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's over…"

"Thank goodness!" Chad cleared his throat upon hearing that. _They're just so confusing!_

"Oh, thank _you_, Chad." There was a brief pause, which's purpose I could not get.

"…anytime," Chad responded, and his voice suspiciously broke at the end. _Hmm…_

Much to my dismay, the door was abruptly opened and unfortunately revealed my identity.

_Crap._

The worst part happened when I landed flat on my face, as I had been fully counting on the door. My body collided with the carpet, and before even a second could pass by with me in that position, I quickly jumped back on my feet, fixing my hair. I acted as if that the fall never existed, so I just strike'd a casual Tawni pose, and pretended to admire my nails. _That was my lame cover-up._

"…Tawni?" _Not very convincing, was I?_

I gulped before I looked forward to see two confused and slightly flushed faces. On a situation like this, I only had two options for me- number one, forget that everything ever happened, and resume living my life. Number two, call on them and see the never ending blush fest along with hearing the annoying denial.

To be honest, it was a very open choice. Very obvious on which would be better.

"Oh don't act like you both didn't just do that! Chad, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" But I decided to go with the other choice.

I scolded them, accusingly pointing my finger at the pair. They exchanged unwearied looks and turned their heads back at me, showing bewildered yet surprised faces. I actually doubted my theory just 'cos of the looks they were giving me.

"Huh, I should be ashamed _for taking out a splinter_?" He tilted his head to a side while Sonny stood there, pursing her lips. They were doing a good job at convincing me that I was wrong. I instantly became embarrassed, but definitely didn't show it. _Nuh-uh, Tawni Hart does _not _get embarrassed!_

"…splinter?" I asked, turning to look at Sonny, 'cos Chad's awkwardness was making me uneasy. _Boy, did he seem uncomfortable… I wonder what's up with that._

"Yeah, 'splinter'. What'd you think we were doing?" Sonny confirmed, looking back at me expectantly. _Should I lie?_

I immediately turned red and shuffled my feet, just to spare some time to think. But all that was going on in my mind was the truth, unfortunately. So, being the _awesome _person I was, I decided to embarrass myself in front of the couple. _Note my sarcasm._

"Um, I kinda thought that, uh, _Chadwastakingadvantageofyou_." The last part was purposely rushed, but they heard it anyway. _Screw me._

Sonny started laughing, but it almost seemed like it was forced—_almost. _I really didn't know; her obnoxious laugh's always the same. It's hard to tell whether she's faking it or not. I took a good look at her, and noticed that she was _blushing. _I got a little suspicious because of that little detail, so I looked at Chad, expecting him to be red too, but instead, he didn't have any colour on his face at all!

_Was he scared? Man, this is way too confusing (and weird) for me!_

I absent mindedly flipped my hair, and casually strolled towards my vanity, completely trying ignoring the whole situation. I took a slight pause when I reached it.

"Well, I'm just here to grab my lipstick," _Yeah, like they'd believe that excuse after all that has happened._

I sat down on my chair, deciding to take a break from that time-wasting fiasco, and just admire my beautiful self. I flashed the million-dollar smile and turned to the mirror. While I looked at myself, I also discreetly looked at the teens that had embarrassed Tawni Hart, and noticed that—

"Wait, if you guys were really taking care of a splinter, then why's Chad zipping up his pants?" _Ooh, yeah! Let the blood drain from your faces, suckers!_

I looked away from the mirror to look at the actually selves. Sonny was carefully fixing her skirt, and Chad was busy doing his pants' zipper. _How didn't I notice that before? Yuck, I don't think I wanted to, anyway._ But they both looked up in an instance upon hearing that single statement. They froze in place, almost seeming paralyzed. The entire colour was swept away from their skin, leaving them with pale faces. I smirked in victory.

They exchanged a weird look once again, but something told me that they weren't on the same page. After a moment, both made sudden movements in unison—Sonny nervously, but quickly neared me and shook her head frantically, as if they would make me change my mind.

And Chad, being the jerk he was, immediately made a dash for the door, leaving Sonny here reminding me that 'it's not what it looks like', and other common lies like that. And I sarcastically kept nodding at her, in mock agreement.

_Boy, would they have a hard time explaining this to everyone..._

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think by dropping a review on this. It will really keep me going! :D I have nothing else to say… bye? Oh, and look out for future updates within a month or so! :D Buh-bye and stay awesome!**

**xx Sum**


End file.
